Preguntas Incomodas
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Ligero 6926. "Maestro, ¿Qué es el sexo?" Preguntó Fran, y Mukuro sintió por primera vez en su vida que era acorralado contra la pared.


**• Advertencias:** Temas sexuales, mención de shota, Fran (?), y doble sentido.  
><strong>• Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no son míos, son de Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas Incomodas<strong>

Era un día normal en el Equipo Verde; formado exclusivamente por los Kokuyo, liderados por el siempre genial y carismático –_según el propio arcobaleno_– Rokudo Mukuro. Este, sentado cómodamente en su clásico sofá, leía un interesante libro. Todo era paz para el ilusionista mayor, ¿Se podría pedir algo más? Claro que no.

–Maestro~ –

Vaya, su molesto estudiante no tardó mucho en arruinar su hasta ahora pacífico día. Pero como él, al ser un gran maestro del arte ilusorio, era por demás un gran actor, fingió profesionalmente no escuchar a ese niño; que, aparte, era la causa de todas sus migrañas.

–Maestro~ –

Él no cedería, era el gran Rokudo Mukuro, ex–convicto de la impenetrable prisión de los Vindice –_jamás diría que en su momento… o posible futuro momento, el menor le habría liberado. ¡Pero eso fue por su gran instrucción para con él! Nada más que eso, no porque Fran tuviera un talento sin igual, no, por supuesto que no_–, Guardián (a la fuerza) de la Niebla de la Décima Generación de los Vongola, ¡El ilusionista que venció al arcobaleno de la magia, Viper! Jamás se rendiría ante la insistencia de su alumno.

–¡Maestro Mukuro~! –

–¡¿Qué?... Fran… –

Como decía, jamás cedería. Claro, no pensó que si algo caracterizaba a Fran era la perseverancia digna de un niño. Cuando el _gran_ ilusionista notó que alzó la voz más de la cuenta, bajó un par de niveles su tono, no vaya a ser que Fran notara sus momentos de debilidad. ¿Qué clase de sexy y genial maestro era si se postraba así frente al mocoso? Una deshonra a todos los maestros particulares gratis de la historia.

–… ¡Maestro! –

–¿Q-qué, F-Fran? –Fingió una sonrisa. Que recordaba más a una mueca nerviosa que a una risa _made in Mukuro_. –

–… ¿Qué es el sexo? –

…

…

Silencio sepulcral fue toda la respuesta. Hasta que, reitero, el _gran_ italiano procesó la información emitida por el menor, pudo haber pasado una hora o más. Miento, fueron nada más que cinco eternos segundos de quietud.

–Repíteme, por favor. Creo que no escuché bien. –Pidió, tratando de serenarse. –

–Ah, ahora, aparte de piña, el Maestro es sordo. –Como contrapartida, el joven pupilo recibió una mirada fulminante de los ojos bicolores de su superior. Eso no cambió la vida de Fran, es más, le valía nada que ese raro ojo rojo y el otro azul le mirasen de esa forma. –

–Le pregunté qué es el sexo. –Repitió el que en un posible futuro habría sido de los Varia. –

–¿Dónde conociste eso, pequeño? –Pidió Mukuro, tratando de mantener su semblante usual, controlando así el fuerte sonrojo que amenazaba con adornar sus mejillas. –

–De esto. –El de cabellos verdes le extendió una revista. La piña humana la tomó y la leyó. –

"_Guía Interactiva para Conquistar Hombres en 20 pasos__._

_**Paso #18**__: "Qué debes hacer cuando están por tener se-…"_

– "_Mataré a M.M. Lo juro por los Seis Infiernos_" –Anotó mentalmente, revisando su memorial libro de torturas inhumanas y nunca pensadas. –

–Maestro~ ¿Va a contestarme? –Insistió Fran, por quinta vez. Empezaba a notársele la impaciencia en su siempre inmutable tono de habla. –

Por primera vez en su vida –_la pelea con Tsunayoshi no contaba, mucho menos su inexistente encuentro con Byakuran en aquel futuro posiblemente distante_– Mukuro Rokudo, gran ilusionista, ex–presidiario, aquel que derrotó al mágico arcobaleno índigo, representante de Verde, etc., sintió que lo acorralaban irremediablemente contra una pared alta y resistente.

–Verás… el sexo es… –Comenzó, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que decía. Él en toda su vida no se planteó está situación de manga shojo. – Cuando una mujer y un hombre; _o dos hombres o dos mujeres, no importa_, que se quieren mucho; _y otras veces no. ¡Pero lo importante es que sí! No quiero que mi pequeño terminé con alguien que no lo amé, no, no_ –Fran arqueó una ceja ante las oraciones entre líneas de su maestro. – Y para demostrarse lo mucho que se aman hacen ciertas... cosas. –Se felicitó, dando por sentado que el francés no diría nada más sobre el tema. –

Gran error.

–¿Qué clase de cosas? –

Pensó a regañadientes. ¡No quería sufrir esto! ¡No había hecho nada para–...! Corrijo, sí hizo cosas para merecerlo, pero el punto es que no simplemente no tenía que tolerarlo. Sólo por el hecho de ser él.

–Cosas como… besarse. –Respondió, dando el primer ejemplo sano que se le vino a la mente. –

–¿Besarse? ¿Dónde? ¿En la mejilla? –Una gotita corrió por su sien, eso era la inocencia personificada, damas y caballeros. –

–No, aunque sí; depende el momento. –Bien, ya iba notando que la conversación se tornaba _picante_. –

–¿Cómo que depende del momento? –

Ese "¿_Cómo?_..." debía preguntárselo él al momento de intentar responder aquello.

–Si tú pareja está nerviosa, bueno, debes tranquilizarla, ya sabes, demostrarle que todo será mejor después~ –Contestó, riéndose para distenderse. Era eso o llorar inútilmente como recurrentemente hacía Tsunayoshi. –

–No entiendo… ¿Por qué estaría intranquila? –Fran se hamacó, cruzado de piernas frente a Mukuro, siempre con su irritante voz aguda carente de emoción. –

–Por la pe–… digo, ehm... –Se detiene en seco, observando que iba a decir una palabra por la que estaba cien por cien seguro de que el niño manzana preguntaría. – Mira, cuando terminas la primera etapa…–

–¿Etapa? ¿El sexo tiene etapas? –Interrumpió el menor del Equipo Verde. –

–… No sé. –Dijo con sinceridad, después de todo no era terapeuta sexual. – Pero entre nosotros sí, así es más fácil de explicar. –Sonrió con una de sus sonrisas capaz de comprarse al mundo y sin descuento. – "_Y me das más tiempo para pensar en cómo matar a M.M_." –Porque lo haría, Dios, ¡Claro que lo haría! –

–¿Y qué es eso de la primer etapa? –Volvió a interrogar, curioso. –

–Ahí, bueno, como que se prepara el "clima" para la segunda etapa. –Otra ceja arqueada por parte del alumno, más una clara mirada que le ofrecía; no, le ordenaba continuar. – En la segunda viene lo interesante. –Agregó, para contento del otro. –

–¿Y qué haces ahí? –

–Pues… le metes _algo_ a la otra persona. –Hizo una especie de ademán con sus manos, ya había calado el sentido de este juego. Y para no ser menos, se regocijaba en su habilidad deductiva. –

–¿Eh? ¿Meter? ¿Cómo que meter? ¿Dónde? –Un pequeño tono de rojo asomó en los pómulos del de ojos bicolores, no pudiendo evitar el maldito doble sentido natural en su persona. –

–Sí, metes _algo_; a eso se le llama **embestida**. Y dónde, depende de tus gustos, kufufu~ –¡Sí! ¡Había vuelto su autoconfianza! Y ya ni le importaba lo que pensará Fran. Esto no era para saciar la curiosidad del casi infante, no, era para demostrarle a ese Dios que sabía existía que podía ante todo. ¡Inclusive contra '_La Charla_'! –

–¿Gustos? ¿En qué? ¿En comida, quizá? –Rokudo rió con su característica risita, ¡Oh, la bella inocencia de la que carecía totalmente! Le parecía deliciosa, más en alguien tan frío como lo era la rana. –

–Sí te gusta una chica es una cosa, y sí te gusta un chico será otra. Así de sencillo, kufufu~ –

Definitivamente magistral, pensaba el ilusionista mayor. Ahora no sólo hablaba de sexualidad, sino que de orientaciones y esas cosas. Se merecía un premio. Y lo que parecía aún mejor, Fran al parecer habría comprendido sus _sorprendentes_ e _improvisadas_ explicaciones. Aunque en el fondo de sí sabía que la curiosidad del ilusionista más joven no estaba llena, es más, tenía por demás claro que en cualquier momento volvería a preguntarle. ¡Pero ahora estaba preparado! Y para cerciorarse, se compraría un libro, sí, uno de educación sexual para chicos como Fran.

–Todavía hay algo que no entiendo, Maestro. –Le interrumpió de nuevo en sus desvaríos de grandeza, aquellos en los que Mukuro se perdía cada dos por tres. –

–Dime~ –

–¿Por qué las personas, _como usted cuando le pregunté, _se sonrojan como tomates cuando les pregunto qué es el sexo? –Un tic de enojo se vislumbró en su frente ante al énfasis casi inaudible que el menor dijo. No se sonrojó de vergüenza, él sólo se había sorprendido, nada más. –

Pero esperen… ¿Acababa de decir _personas_ en plural? Sí, no escuchó mal. Entonces eso quería decir una cosa que le causaba terribles retorcijones en el estomago.

–¿Acaso le preguntaste a alguien más, aparte de mí? –Se cruzó de brazos, acercándose un poco al chico con sombrero de manzana. –

–Sí. A Ken-niichan. –Afirmó, cabeceando un par de veces. –

–… ¿Qué te dijo Ken? –Ahora por su mente sólo cruzaba la hipotética imagen de la reacción del hombre–bestia. Se retorcía de placer frente a su idea. –

–Que le pregunte al cuatro ojos. –Esto era un espectáculo, ¡También el adolescente de gafas! –

–¿Qué te dijo Chikusa? –La expresión en el también impasible rostro de Kakimoto causaba un retorcijón aún más grave que en el caso de Joshima. –

–Qué le pregunte a W.W. porque era mujer. –OK, ahora menciono a la bruja –_porque lo era al sembrar pensamientos pervertidos en la mente de un puro niño que él mismo corrompería a su tiempo… por los Seis Infiernos, sonaba como un pederasta_– su humor bajó considerablemente. –

–¿Qué te dijo M.M.? –Preguntó por preguntar, no porque tuviese curiosidad. –

–Ella no me escuchó y siguió leyendo. Así que le pregunte a la fresita. –

… ¿Cómo dijo?

–¿Qué te dijo el profesor Verde? –Algo olía mal, y no era el hedor a exagerada humedad que asolaba Kokuyo Land. –

–… Qué le pregunte a usted. –

… Lo sabía, en el fondo de sí lo sabía. ¡No fue M.M.! –_indirectamente sí, pero bueno, su ira bien disimulada nublaba su razonamiento coherente_–. Un aura densamente oscura envolvió a Mukuro, y Fran tuvo la ligera idea de que había sido su culpa.

–Oh. "_O sea que todo este tiempo fue él, maldito arcobaleno demente" _–Pensó, y su libro de torturas en su gráfica imaginación volvió a abrirse con más locas y retorcidas ideas. – Respondiendo a lo anterior, la razón es que no es algo poco habitual entre desconocidos. Por lo que recuerda, **nunca** hablar de esto con otros. ¿Entendido, pequeño? –Terminó con una larga sonrisa, similar al de la caries que vio en las montañas, aquel que sonreía como poseso y había olvidado cortarse el flequillo. –

–Sí, Maestro~ –Asintió Fran, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo. –

–Vuelve a tu entrenamiento. –Mandó, apuntando a la salida. –

–OK~ –Y el de ojos verdes se fue, dejando al bicolor con esa misteriosa y aterradora aura de nuevo a flor de piel. –

–Ah… estos niños de hoy en día. –Soltó, junto a un suspiro, tal cual padre de familia. – Ahora, ¡A matar a Verde! Kufufu~ –Y él también se fue, rumbo a la habitación reservada para el arcobaleno, tronándose los puños. –

Ese día, en la cena, todos se preguntaron porque Verde estaba vendado de arriba abajo en su pequeño y diminuto cuerpo de bebé. Nadie habló, pero Fran miró a su maestro, que sonreía cual gato de Cheshiere. ¿Cuándo cambiaron a su tutor por el freak de los cuchillos de Varia? No sabía, y temía conocer la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! Sinceramente, amó la relación fraternal entre estos dos, y a quien engaño, amo a Fran (L) Bye y gracias por leer~!<p>

**Omake**

–¡Ken-niichan~! –Llegó Fran, dando saltitos frente al rubio que jugaba videojuegos. –

–¿Qué quieres, byon? –Miró al honesto e irritante joven. –

–¿Qué es el sexo? –

Silencio.

–… Pregúntale a Kaki-pii. –Contestó girando rápidamente su cabeza, su rostro estaba tan rojo como el fuego mismo. –

Con Chikusa.

–¡Cuatro ojos~! –

Este no respondió, sólo le miró.

–¿Qué es el sexo? –

Silencio, de nuevo.

–… M.M… –Fue sú única respuesta. Antes de seguir su trayecto por el pasillo. –

Con M.M.

–¡W.W.~! –Intentó llamar la atención de la chica, pero esta le ahuyentó con un ademán de manos. –

–¡Es M.M, mocoso inútil! Y no tengo tiempo para ti, sí necesitas algo, ve con el bebé. –Sugirió sin interés, volviendo a lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. –

Con Verde.

–¡Fresita~! –Fran se le tiró encima al científico, que suspiró agotado de explicarle siempre lo mismo al niño. –

–Ya te dije que no me llames así, Ilusionista Fran. –Dijo Verde, con indignación, pero el otro de pelo verde pasó de su comentario, ignorándole olímpicamente. –¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

–¿Qué es el sexo? –Preguntó ya, por tercera vez en lo que iba de la tarde. –

Otro silencio.

–Mukuro puede responderte, no entenderías mis analíticas explicaciones. –Sonrió con maldad, imaginándose a Mukuro respondiendo las dudas del menor. –

–Ya lo creo… –Fue todo lo dicho por el ilusionista aprendiz del Guardián de la Niebla, marchando a donde este se encontraba. –


End file.
